Reflections
by BabaDeeck
Summary: A short oneshot of Asami admiring a painting and reflecting on the past 5 years. Korrasami.


**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own jack but I felt there was a lot of untapped potential with the whole korrasami storyline so… I tried

This is my first story ever so let me know what you guys think

* * *

-_Asami-_

As I stand here and take in the collections of contrast and ambiguity before me, I can't help but let all the emotions from these past few years wash over me. This is quite new to me as I've never been able to fully understand the significance of the lavish spread of seemingly unpairing and uncaring hues unto cloth. Being an engineer I never understood the impact of some colored shapes on society when I worked so hard to push it forward with designs that will physically make everyone's lives easier. It's not to say I hated art, It was merely an indifference. It seemed to really bring meaning and joy unto the lives of civilians during our more trying times. I can recall some beautiful murals painted in tribute to those who lost their bending at the hands of Amon and the lives lost to Zaheer. I found it easier to appreciate art with clearer representation, a more unobscured beauty. Perhaps it's due to the fact that my mind was so preoccupied with my own desire to nourish the world that I found it unnecessary to further analyze the more sophisticated works of art. Or, perhaps it was the fact that I was lacking in raw emotion and adventure before my association with team avatar. Either way, it's Korra I owe thanks for my new found appreciation.

As I stare at the platinum colored brush strokes popping out of the sea of blues and greens, I feel myself being entrapped by my own memories. I can feel my heart strain at the recollection.

"_Asami!" I turn, the feeling of complete betrayal and disappointment flooding back at the sound of my fathers voice. "What do you think you're doing, you are aiding the very people who took your mother away!" _

"_You don't feel love for mom anymore," I exclaimed in return, my blood boiling at his mention of my mother. How could he bring her name into something so hateful. "You're too full of hatred." I can't help but feel completely defeated. It seems as though I've lost both my parents to the same denigration all those years ago. _

"_You ungrateful, insolent child!" His tone growing more venomous at every word. His eyes piercing me through the glass of both our mechas. Before I can find the words to contend, he begins to charge. _

The remembrance of the man my father once was no longer plagues me. I Have forgiven him for what he let the loss of my mother turn him into. I'd be lying if I said that I myself didn't harbour a bit of hatred towards benders for what happened for a short period of time, but I learned to let it go and let it help me grow. I didn't realize this then, but it was team avatar who helped me let go of that last bit of bias against benders I didn't know I still harboured. The small splashes of red trying to hide between the hues reminds me of the pockets of warm moments I found with the former Fire Ferrets over the years.

""_Earth bending bomb!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Bolins playful nature. I look around, feeling content seeing my usually unoccupied pool being enjoyed by someone other than myself. _

"_Avatar Korra has arrived." An unexplainable excitement surges through me. I'm relieved that she actually came, I was worried she'd get the wrong idea from my unnecessarily large mansion and find me too prissy to enjoy my company. I can't explain it, I've never been so worried about the way people perceive me before. _

"_Hey Korra!" Mako exclaims, matching the excitement inside me. _

"_I'm glad you made it." The rest of our time together flew by with ease. Korra was a little hesitant at first but once we all got more comfortable with each other it was like we'd been friends our whole lives. That is until the daunting conviction of what we'd forgotten for just a moment comes flooding back._

Thinking back, I feel like a fool for not recognizing the way I felt about the avatar sooner. I'd read about love before, the way authors described it to be so powerful and all consuming from the beginning. The rush you're supposedly meant to feel looking into their eyes for the first time. That's how it had been with Mako. We had all the makings of a great love story; an almost cataclysmic first encounter, a woman raised in riches, a man with nothing but a red scarf to his name. An epic love triangle between the two most powerful women in Republic City and a not so humble orphan. After a while I realized how ridiculous it all was. Being with him didn't make me as happy as I'd expected. I found that I was more consumed with guilt for having hurt Korra than the joy I was supposed to be feeling with Mako. Even when I was upset with Mako for his affair with Korra it wasn't for the reasons I forced myself to believe. The heavy green hues reminding me of this.

"_Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea." Mako asserts as he bursts through the curtains separating the kitchen from the dining area. Ever since I learned of the kiss shared with Korra outside of the probending arena I've felt a vile sensation pool in my stomach at his mention of her name. _

"_You're a firebender, boil it yourself." My tone conveying my obvious dismay. I can't help but feel that my anger is being misplaced. The thought of Mako with another woman doesn't quite bother me as much as it should, but the thought of Mako with Korra brings me discomfort. He gives me a confused look. _

"_I'm gonna step out, i-incase you two wanna talk." Pema announces awkwardly, not wanting to be caught in the middle of this ridiculous teenage love triangle. _

"_Is there something we need to talk about?" Mako inquires. He's always been a bit of an airhead when it comes to emotions. _

"_I've noticed how you treat Korra… How you acted when she was missing," I say, that gross green feeling building up inside me. "You have feelings for her, don't you?" _

"_What?! No… she was taken by a crazy blood bender. How did you expect me to act." He replied frantically. I understand where he's coming from. I myself worried sick about the native waterbender._

"_I like Korra, but you've been keeping the truth from me the whole time." It wasn't completely untrue. His lying was part of the reason I was so upset but I was lying to myself thinking it was the whole reason. _

I smile at the memory of my time with Mako. It really was a ride with him, full of passion and intensity he wasn't actually responsible for. Looking at it from a wider perspective it was all Korra, she herself filled with all that passion. I guess if I really think about it, it was never really mine and Makos love story. It's been about Korra and I from the beginning. At least for me. Everything that happened between the three of us drawing me towards Korra more and more. Though it was always different with just the two of us. When Mako was there it was heated and intense, but with Korra it was warm and calming. Even with all the insanity that came with her being the avatar, she was always able to bring me a feeling of serenity and contentment. As I stare at the vast majority of the delicate blue chroma spread across the canvas I'm reminded of Korra herself. No one memory resurfacing as there is too much of an abundance to choose from. Instead the feeling of pure happiness I get when its the two of us slowly emerges as I am reminded of every part of her. I'd always found it funny how a native to the southern water tribe, a peaceful people, could be filled with such fiery passion. I couldn't help but be amused by all the petty arguments she would perpetuate with the fire bender they once fought over.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, if I'd have known you'd be dropping by I would have cleared my appointments." Katara expresses, emerging from her healing chambers. She greets me with the same warm smile she had on when I first met her.

"Oh it's no problem at all, I'm happy you found the time to see me at all." I counter doing my best to reciprocate said smile. I can't help but feel nervous, the reasoning behind my visit gnawing at my nerves. "This is a beautiful painting, I never noticed it before. Is it new?"

"No not at all," She replied with a chuckle. "It was gifted to me not long before Republic City was founded. The artist said that the stories of myself and team avatar inspired the piece. She called it ``Greatest Changes." I turn back to the painting, continuing to admire it as Katara explained. That explains why I can now feel such a strong connection to it, being a part of the current team avatar. "So Asami, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" She inquires, drawing my attention away from the work.

I can feel my pulse quicken as I opened my mouth to reply, "Well," I begin, not knowing exactly how to phrase this. " As you know, I care for Korra a great deal. This past year, having her all to myself has been the best year of my life. Every moment I've shared with her better than the last, and I couldn't be more grateful. I spent a lot of time waiting. Waiting for her to come back from dangerous missions, waiting for her to figure out exactly what it was she felt for me, waiting for her to find herself again after Zaheer. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I was happy to give her all the time she needed and I don't regret a second of my patience but now that I have her. Now that I can finally give her the love and attention she deserves I don't want to wait another second. I love her, without a single doubt and she has more than showed me she feels exactly the same." I ramble on overwhelmed with both anticipation and excitement. "I came to ask for your help in carving a betrothal necklace."


End file.
